Trois petits mots
by Aelig
Summary: Océane s'amusait bien à cette soirée, et puis, elle avait croisé son chemin... Le chemin d'un jeune homme, qu'il s'était désigné comme Chat Noir. Alors, Océane, à chacune des soirées organisées, devenait Ladybug. Pendant un an, ils se tourneraient autour... Et si leur vie privée se mêlait de leur petit jeu ? - OS
**Titre :** Trois petits mots (oui mes titres sont pas géniaux, chut)

 **Rating :** Euh, K+ ?

 **Personnages/Paring :** Seychelles/Océane || Irlande du Nord/Gawain Kirkland || France/Francis || Angleterre/Arthur Kirkland || Taïwan:Mei-Lin || USA/Alfred || Canada/Matthew || Brittania/Aileas Benbow

 **Genre :** Friendship, Romance, Family, Guimauve ?

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf Irlande du Nord qui appartient à l'une de mes amies, BnAme, et Brittania qui appartient à une autre de mes amies également, Bankara ! o/ Cette histoire m'appartient. J'ai reprit quelques éléments de l'univers de la série animé Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas !

 **N/A :**

Kewkew les gens /o/

Bon, okay, je sais, je suis pas très présente encore haha... *meurt*

En plus je reviens avec un nouvel OS, avec un ship... Très cool... Mais, euh, très très peu commun /shot/ Oui bon okay c'est totalement un crack-ship du démon mais c'très cool okay /PAN

Mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire dessus, puis de le partager aux gens, donc voilà. Yolo mode /PAN

Hum, pas grand-chose à dire à propos de cet OS ; je l'ai écrit de base pour l'offrir à une amie qui m'est très cher, ma grande sœur adorée, voilà *keur* Si tu passe par là je te fais tout plein de bisous !

J'espère en tout cas que ça ira et je vous fais des bisooouuus o/

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **TROIS PETITS MOTS**_

 **-X-**

* * *

La fête était somptueuse. Somptueuse et luxueuse. Un faste étrange s'était installé dans cette salle de bal, éclairée de mille feux par d'immenses lustres suspendus, semblant fait de délicats diamants finement taillés, captant la lumière et la retransmettant à travers toute la salle. Salle qui s'ouvrait sur différents balcons, certains menant par de petits escaliers au jardin du palais, d'autres offrant simplement une superbe vue sur ces derniers et le ciel d'une noirceur bleutée, piqueté d'un firmament d'étoiles.

Et c'était un magnifique étalage de richesse que de voir toutes ces personnes défiler dans des tenues au prix plus exorbitant les unes que les autres.

Océane et Mei-Lin s'étaient retrouvées au début de la soirée et flânaient à présent près des buffets, piquant quelques amuses-gueules et s'amusant à reconnaître leurs connaissances sous les loups et masques portés. Elles-mêmes en avaient, après tout, même si ils étaient parfois mieux accordés que ceux qu'on pouvait croiser dans la salle.

Mais malgré ça, les deux jeunes filles étaient loin de passer inaperçues. L'une de part son métissage marqué par sa peau brune et sa joie qui la faisait presque constamment sautiller, l'autre de par ses origines chinoises et sa grâce de danseuse. En plus de cela, leurs tenues de soirée n'étaient pas des plus discrètes.

Mei Lin avait opté pour une robe de soie rose pâle, brodée de fil d'or en motif de fleurs qui s'épanouissaient sur la jupe évasée, retombant sur ses petits pieds chaussés de sandales pâles à lanières et talons plats. Ses longs cheveux noirs d'encre étaient relevés en un chignon complexe parsemé d'althéa roses et jaunes, tandis que son visage était couvert d'un loup blanc stylisé, une rose d'or s'ouvrant doucement sur le côté droit. Elle était très fière de sa tenue, que son cousin japonais lui avait fait faire sur mesure pour son dernier anniversaire.

Océane, quant à elle, avait opté pour une robe bien plus simple, au corset rouge et à la jupe fluide noire parsemée de ronds rouges. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle s'amusait à la faire tourner, appréciant le contact de la robe s'envolant de ses jambes pour retomber doucement sur ses chevilles, telles de douces ailes. Son masque était assortit à sa jupe, cachant le haut de ses joues jusqu'à son arcade sourcilière. Ses cheveux bruns étaient eux aussi remonté en chignon, comme son amie – mais elle ne l'avait pas décoré, se contentant de laisser quelques mèches rebelles retomber ici et là. Ses pieds se retrouvaient chaussés des mêmes sandales que Mei, et bien que de couleurs différentes, cela avait amené les deux jeunes filles à rire lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées parmi tout le beau monde évoluant dans la salle.

Elles jouaient les piques-assiettes, s'amusant à regarder les couples évoluer, changeant et se retrouvant aux rythmes des danses. Elles restaient pour l'instant seules et tranquilles, évitant habilement de se faire alpaguer par divers possibles prétendants.

« J'ai vu Alfred. » indiqua Océane en désignant d'un signe de tête discret un jeune homme en costume qui faisait très maladroitement la cours à une jeune slave amusée.

« Zut. Un point en plus pour toi ! » Mei plissa les yeux. « Je crois que c'est Matthew à côté de lui, non ? »

« Celui qui vient de l'amener ailleurs pour éviter qu'il ne se ridiculise trop ? Yep, gagné. Égalité, de nouveau. »

Depuis le début de la soirée elles s'amusaient ainsi à reconnaître le plus de personnes. Originaire de ce milieu très faste, Mei-Lin avait moins de problèmes, mais de part ses connaissances Océane était souvent amenée à rencontrer des bourgeois frôlant les millions. Aussi se retrouvaient-elles à égalité sans réussir à se départager.

« Tu vis avec Alfred et Matthew, c'est normal que tu les reconnaisse tout de suite... » Mei fit une moue se voulant boudeuse, mais son amie savait bien qu'elle ne représentait rien.

« Mais bien sûr... Tu n'as même pas réussi à reconnaître ton frère tout de suite toi ! » rétorqua la native des Seychelles tout en donnant une légère bourrade à l'asiatique.

« Il était de dos ! » protesta aussitôt celle-ci sous les rires d'Océane.

Alors que les deux continuaient de se taquiner, un jeune homme masqué s'approcha d'eux, tendant sa main à la seychelloise.

« Mademoiselle ? Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? »

Elle lança un regard à son amie, qui ne put s'empêcher de la pousser dans les bras de l'inconnu.

« Je te retrouve ici ~ »

Océane adressa une grimace à son amie alors qu'elle se faisait entraîner par le danseur – dont elle avait reconnu la voix par ailleurs. Alors qu'elle se positionnait correctement pour la valse que les musiciens venaient d'entamer, elle capta le petit sourire en coin de son partenaire.

« Eh bien Francis, tu invites beaucoup de jeunes filles à danser ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Seulement toi, ma chérie ~ » Il appuya ses mots d'un clin d'œil.

« J'imagine qu'Arthur ne serait pas très content sinon.

\- Oh, pour l'instant je l'ai obligé à danser avec Alfred. Je suis donc libre !

\- Avec Alfred ? Et je rate ça ? Quelle déception.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris des photos. Je te les montrerais à la maison ~ »

Océane ne put s'empêcher de glousser alors qu'ils glissaient sur le sol parfaitement ciré de la salle au rythme de la danse.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. » conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil en retour du précédent.

Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour admirer encore une fois Francis. C'était un fait, bien sûr – le jeune homme était beau. Il avait attaché ses cheveux blonds bouclés sur sa nuque, et Océane se souvenait bien avoir entendu Arthur dire qu'il le trouvait plus... Sexy ainsi. Note pour elle-même : arrêtez d'écouter les conversations entre les deux adultes. Le costume noir de Francis était parfaitement ajusté, et il ne portait qu'un simple loup qui ne cachait que peu son identité.

« Cela ne te dérange pas si nous passons voir notre chère famille ? » Il avait haussé un sourcil, et la jeune fille répondit par l'affirmative. Elle savait d'ors et déjà qui était là, puisqu'on l'en avait prévenu bien à l'avance.

C'est ainsi qu'une fois la danse touchant à sa fin, Océane ne rejoignit par directement Mei-Lin, mais suivit tranquillement Francis qui lui parlait d'un de ses nouveaux projets jusqu'à un coin de la salle où se trouvaient un petit attroupement.

« Ah ! Mes chers amis, je vous présente mon gendre, Francis, ainsi qu'Océane. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et bien qu'intimidée, l'adolescente prit sur elle pour s'incliner avec grâce et douceur, comme on le lui avait apprit. Aux vues des regards satisfaits des inconnus autour d'elle, elle semblait ne pas s'être trompée. Francis, toujours à ses côtés, en avait fait de même, avant de faire un baisemain à la femme les ayant présenté.

Aileas Benbow était l'une des plus grosses fortunes de France, et certainement même du monde. Aussi était-elle souvent entourée de divers personnes voulant se rapprocher d'elle. Récemment divorcée, elle avait hérité d'un gros pactole qui la mettait, elle et ses descendants, bien à l'abri sur plusieurs générations.

Cela faisait un an que Francis était devenu légalement son gendre, car ayant finalement épousé l'un de ses plus jeunes fils, Arthur. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps, ils avaient attendu avant de réellement officialiser la chose. Dans la foulée, Francis avait également officialisés l'adoption de deux jumeaux se trouvant dans le pensionnant pour élèves étrangers qu'ils tenaient tous deux. Ces derniers les rejoignaient justement – Alfred tenait la main d'Arthur et semblait rire de quelque chose, soutenu par Matthew qui était bien plus discret. Arthur, lui, affichait sa tête des mauvais jours face à ses fils ; cependant, une fois devant sa mère et son groupe d'admirateurs, il colla un sourire poli sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna pourtant vers Alfred et Matthew, sourcils froncés et visiblement près à leur passer un savon.

La retenue d'Océane ne dura pas plus longtemps ; elle fit un rapide bisou sur la joue d'Aileas avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras d'Arthur.

« Arthur ! Tu m'offrirais une danse, dis, s'il te plaît ? » Elle usa des fameux yeux de chiens battu tout en faisant un discret signe de main aux jumeaux pour qu'ils aillent se planquer derrière Francis.

Alors qu'Alfred et Matthew obéissaient sagement, Arthur lui ne pu résister bien longtemps. Et puis, il n'avait pas très envie de rester face à tous ses bourgeois qui courtisaient sa mère – Francis se débrouillait mieux que lui en société même si il savait donner le change. Il entraîna alors Océane à sa suite qui, ravie, se mit une nouvelle fois en position pour une valse.

Ce ne fut que quelques danses plus tard qu'elle retourna auprès de Mei-Lin, sourire aux lèvres, s'étant laissée emporter par sa discussion avec Arthur.

« Océane ! Enfin te voilà ! » La jeune chinoise l'attendait dans un coin discret de la salle où elles avaient convenue de se retrouver au cas où. Elle agrippa son amie par le bras, le secouant, ses yeux marrons foncés brillants d'excitation. « Tu ne devineras jamais !

\- De quoi donc ? »

Surprise, la seychelloise se laissait secouer sans protester.

« Eh bien... Devine qui va pouvoir venir au bal finalement ? »

Le cœur d'Océane rata un battement, alors qu'un discret rouge colorait ses joues. Pas besoin pour son amie dans dire plus, elle avait comprit ; après tout, quelle personne méritait qu'elles en parlent autant... ?

« Il paraît qu'il est même déjà dans la salle ! »

Par réflexe, la jeune fille parcourut les lieux du regard, cherchant le jeune homme mentionné des yeux – bien évidemment, elle ne le trouva pas.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Mei et lui offrit un sourire un peu timide, encore un peu rougissante – et son amie se fit plus sérieuse, plus douce.

« Offre-lui un tel sourire, et il tombera direct sous ton charme. »

* * *

Le regard d'Océane se perdait dans les jardins du petit palais où avait lieu la soirée. Un sage jus de fruit glacé à la main, elle profitait du froid de ce mois de décembre. La chaleur dans la salle devenait vite insoutenable à force de danser et de boire – aussi se détendre sur les balcons avec une sublime vue sur le parc enneigé l'avait bien vite tentée. Elle commençait pourtant à frissonner, l'air glacial s'infiltrant sans problème à travers sa robe au tissu fin.

Pourtant, elle l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'une veste fut soudainement posée sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter et lâcher son verre. Elle l'entendit distinctement se briser au sol, étant retombé par malchance sur le petit parvis de pierre et non l'épaisse végétation.

« Oh non ! »

Horrifiée par sa maladresse, Océane voulut se précipiter jusqu'à l'escalier afin de descendre récupérer les morceaux de verre dispersés – mais on l'en empêcha. Une main s'accrocha à son bras et la ramena contre le torse d'un jeune homme, visiblement bien bâtit et vêtu d'un costume simple mais sur-mesure – donc coûteux – sa seule veste manquant à l'appel.

« Veuillez m'excusez, my Lady, je ne pensais pas vous faire peur ~ »

Rougissante, Océane bégaya un instant avant de se reprendre, avec toute la dignité possible dans ce genre de situation.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! J'ai juste été surprise... Et je suis maladroite de nature ! »

Elle se dégagea doucement de la poigne du jeune homme, remarquant alors qu'il avait agrémenté sa tenue d'un masque noir rappelant un chat.

« Merci pour votre veste, … ? »

Elle laissa volontairement un silence planer, indiquant à son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait se présenter – ce que ce dernier fit, s'inclinant majestueusement face à la seychelloise avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi... Chat Noir. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Océane rit doucement, amusée par ce jeune blond aux yeux si brillants, et ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Pour vous, je serais... Ladybug, très cher ~ »

Elle s'inclina gracieusement à son tour, tenant sa jupe d'une main – jupe qui lui avait justement fait penser aux coccinelles.

« Ladybug ? J'adore ce nom, my Lady ~ »

Comprenant qu'il n'utiliserait que peu le pseudonyme qu'elle lui avait donné, elle n'hésita pas un instant à répliquer.

« J'adore votre nom aussi, Chaton. »

Un sourire dévorait ses joues, et elle fut ravie de constater qu'il éclairait le regard de son vis-à-vis. Son masque mangeait la moitié de son visage, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait à le reconnaître. Mais le timbre de voix ne manquait pas de lui rappeler quelqu'un...

« Alors, my Lady, accepteriez-vous de m'offrir une danse ? ~ »

Océane avisa la main tendue et, sans hésiter, y déposa la sienne.

« Avec plaisir, Chaton ~ »

* * *

Océane ne se souvenait pas s'être autant amusée à une soirée. Elle avait perdue Mei-Lin de vue depuis son escapade sur le balcon ; mais elle était depuis restée en compagnie de ce jeune homme qui s'était désigné comme étant Chat Noir. Il fallait avouer qu'il était de compagnie agréable, bien qu'aillant un humour légèrement spécial de temps à autre. Il était galant, ui offrait gracieusement à boire, la faisait danser et tournoyer ; et surtout lui faisait oublier la personne qu'elle voulait voir à l'origine. Étrangement, en sa compagnie, elle se sentait libérée de la pression qu'elle se mettait sur les épaules. Plus besoin de se montrer parfaite, à tenter de faire la fierté de ses tuteurs, plus de stress face au risque d'échouer. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle-même, plus qu'Océane et sa joie taquine, plus qu'Océane et son désir d'aller plus haut, toujours plus haut et plus loin.

Ils avaient longtemps parlés, de tout et de rien. Elle avait avoué avoir hésité à venir à ce bal fêtant la Nouvelle Année – ils étaient le trente, après tout – mais que sa meilleure amie l'en avait convaincu ; il lui avait raconté son ennui à ce genre de soirée, qu'il avait agrémenté d'un « Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré. » profondément sincère qui avait touché plus que de raison Océane. Ils avaient évoqué leur futur soirée du Nouvel An, elle arguant qu'elle serait ravie de se retrouver en famille, ou du moins dans sa famille élargie ; lui évoquant les nombreuses personnes qui seraient présentes tout en louant le côté privé de la chose. Elle avait débordé sur l'école et son lycée privé, oubliant de lui laisser la parole – mais il s'était contenter de rire un peu et de l'écouter parler de ses cours avec un air passionné.

Ils profitaient à présent d'un moment de calme, perdu dans un coin reculé de la salle, épaule contre épaule. La jeune seychelloise avait fermé les yeux, mais elle sentait pourtant le regard du jeune homme sur elle – et pourtant elle trouvait ça agréable.

« La soirée prend fin. » fit doucement remarquer Chat Noir.

« … Est-ce que nous nous reverrons... ? » Elle parla si bas qu'elle se demanda un instant si il l'avait entendu.

« Bien sûr, my Lady ~ » Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en gloussant doucement. « Je serais présent à chacune des soirées organisées, si vous me promettez d'y être présente également. »

Océane planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux, bleu, de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire doux éclaira ses lèvres rosées alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

« Je serais là. Mais... En échange, je veux que pour le prochain bal de la Nouvelle Année, nous découvrions nos identités. »

Il sembla surprit un instant, elle l'aurait juré. Mais il se contenta de sourire, avant de prendre sa main et de déposer un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, tel un parfait gentleman.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, my Lady ~ »

Elle sourit doucement, attendrie par ce geste. Elle quitta un instant le jeune homme du regard et remarqua alors Alfred qui lui faisait signe un peu plus loin.

La soirée était fini pour elle.

« Il est minuit, Cendrillon doit rentrer chez elle ~ » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Le Prince Charmant l'attendra au même endroit, pour le prochain bal ~ . »

Un clin d'œil plus tard, le jeune homme s'était volatilisé. Océane resta là un instant, avant de se décider à rejoindre l'américain de naissance qui attendait toujours impatiemment qu'elle le rejoigne.

La soirée était terminée. Pourtant, elle n'était pas déçue un instant de ne pas avoir croisé le chemin de Gawain, son meilleur ami, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse...

* * *

Océane enfila rapidement un pull rouge lâche par dessus sa robe noire parcourue de dentelle et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle pianota un instant sur son portable, constatant que Mei lui avait encore envoyé un message – elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait disparue si longtemps la veille. Matthew, qui lisait tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil près de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, tourna calmement une page et le regard noisette de la seychelloise se fixa sur lui.

Petite, elle avait toujours trouvé étrange la ressemblance entre Matthew et Francis alors qu'ils n'avaient à priori aucun lien de sang. Ce n'est que plus tard, au détour d'une conversation, qu'elle avait apprit que Matthew et Alfred étaient de lointains petits cousins de Francis. Ce qui expliquait la détermination que le jeune homme avait mit, à la mort des parents biologiques des jumeaux, à tenter de récupérer leur garde. Cependant, à l'époque, c'était Arthur qui était légalement leur tuteur car étant le dirigeant du pensionnat où les deux petits se trouvaient. S'en était ensuivi une bataille juridique qu'Arthur avait gagné et à la fin de laquelle il avait adopté les deux enfants. Francis avait réussi à négocier pour avoir un droit de visite, et peu à peu les deux adultes étaient tombés amoureux. Aujourd'hui, ils s'occupaient du pensionnat à deux, accueillant des enfants du monde entier envoyé par leurs parents afin de faire de bonnes études en France.

Océane avait été l'une de ces enfants. Elle n'avait que cinq ou six ans quand ses parents biologiques l'avait envoyé en France, aussi avait-elle grandie avec les jumeaux nord-américains qui étaient plus vieux de seulement trois ans. Ils avaient longtemps été les seuls pensionnaires à l'année, aussi bien vite Océane les avait considéré comme ses frères alors qu'ils l'adoptaient comme sœur cadette. La mort de ses parents biologiques quelques années plus tard l'avait laissé orpheline et sous la tutelle d'Arthur et Francis. Ces derniers attendaient que les problèmes juridiques concernant l'héritage de la jeune fille soit terminé afin de l'adopter légalement elle aussi – ils en avaient déjà parlés tous les trois et Océane leur avait avoué qu'elle les considérait de toute façon comme étant ses parents.

A eux s'ajoutaient ceux qu'elle appelait sa « famille étendue », soit Aileas et ses enfants, avec qui elle avait grandie également. C'était d'ailleurs avec eux qu'ils fêtaient le réveillon, et la jeune seychelloise sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur chavirer en pensant qu'elle verrait enfin Gawain.

Gawain était le plus jeune frère d'Arthur – en fait, celui qui était arrivé juste derrière lui, le dernier. Alors que ses aînés avait la trentaine, lui était encore un jeune adolescent. Il était plus ou moins arrivé à un moment où les parents Kirkland tentait de sauver leur couple – pour autant il avait été aimé et choyé de tout côté. Dans son enfance, il traînait souvent dans le pensionnat, et c'est ainsi qu'Océane l'avait rencontré. Les deux s'étaient liés d'amitié, et une fois sur les bancs de l'école, ça avait continué. C'était rassurant, d'avoir un ami dans sa classe, à qui se confier et avec qui partager nombre de fou-rire sur les cours et les professeurs.

La seychelloise ne savait pas vraiment à partir de quand elle était tombé amoureuse de lui ; pour autant, cela lui semblait presque naturel, bien que l'embêtant sur de nombreux points.

Déjà, elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque.

Et puis, Gawain restait son meilleur ami, et par conséquent elle avait peur de perdre son amitié si jamais elle se dévoilait.

Alors malgré ce que lui disait Mei-Lin et ses frères, elle préférait conserver l'amitié de Gawain plutôt que se risquer à la perdre.

C'était plus confortable ainsi.

« Sis ! C'est bon, j'ai trouvé la paire i-dé-ale ! »

Alfred débarqua en coup de vent, chaussures à la main et les yeux bleu éclairé d'une fierté immense.

Il s'était mit en tête de relooker intégralement son frère et sa sœur pour la soirée qui se préparait. Aussi depuis vingt bonnes minutes avait-il disparu à la recherche des chaussures parfaite pour compléter la tenue qu'il avait sélectionné pour Océane. Heureusement, Francis avait eu la bonne idée de repasser derrière, connaissant les goûts désastreux de son fils. Le jeune homme ne manquait pas de bonne volonté mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'habiller...

Océane posa un regard critique sur les bottines à talons que lui tendaient Alfred, et décida que de toute façon, elle finirait par se déchausser.

Cela ne manqua d'ailleurs pas ; à peine avait-elle posé le pied dans la demeure des Benbow qu'elle avait envoyé ses chaussures valdinguer pour se précipiter dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui les attendait à l'entrée. Il rit doucement tout en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Océane. »

Elle rit un peu, la tête enfouie dans son cou, alors que le reste de la famille saluait le jeune blond.

« J'ai un truc à te montrer avant de passer à table, tu viens avec moi ? »

Les yeux pétillants de joie, Océane hocha la tête. Gawain attrapa sa main et, affichant un doux sourire, l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs de la demeure.

Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la chambre du blond, Océane lâcha sa main pour courir sauter sur son lit. En rebondissant, elle attrapa une peluche loup, roula jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, sauta sur ses deux pieds et courut se cacher derrière le fauteuil siégeant au coin de la fenêtre.

« Eh ! Rends-le moi ! »

Gawain l'avait poursuivit et, alors qu'il s'approchait de sa cachette, la jeune fille prit la poudre d'escampette. Cela n'empêcha pas son ami de la plaquer au sol avec la force de l'habitude, les deux retombant sur l'épais tapis moelleux au sol.

Ils se regardèrent, allongés pêle-mêle l'un sur l'autre, et éclatèrent de rire. Gawain enleva sa prise de la taille de la seychelloise, et tous deux roulèrent pour se mettre sur le dos.

Ils observaient silencieusement le plafond aux couleurs de la nuit piqueté d'étoiles fluorescentes. Gawain l'avait voulu enfant, et depuis, il l'avait gardé, s'y étant attaché – et ce malgré les nombreux changements qu'il avait apporté à sa chambre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien rit, avec Océane, lorsqu'ils avaient vu que leur dernier aménagement de chambre les rendait quasiment identique.

Ainsi, tous deux avaient opté pour placer un fauteuil confortable près de la fenêtre pour lire au soleil, leur bibliothèque parcourant l'angle du mur en face. La porte menant à la salle de bain – plus la penderie pour la cas de Gawain – se trouvait juste à côté, et le bureau faisait le deuxième angle de ce mur-ci. Venait ensuite la porte de la chambre, puis, dans le cas d'Océane, une armoire. Le lit double se trouvait en face de la porte, contre le mur de droite, accompagné d'une simple table de nuit. Finalement, dans le dernier angle, Océane entreposait ses peluches alors que Gawain y avait mit sa télévision.

La jeune seychelloise se releva d'un coup, la peluche loup toujours dans ses mains.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? » s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Le blond roula sur le ventre et se remit debout, désignant les murs remplit de photographies.

« J'en ai fait de nouvelles. »

Les yeux d'Océane brillèrent.

« Vraiment ? Montres ! »

Elle se planta devant le mur, le dévorant des yeux, cherchant du regard les nouvelles photos parmi celle qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Gawain était adepte de photographie, et Océane adorait l'entendre en parler pendant de longues minutes. Elle trouvait toujours ça grandement intéressant, et avait même eu plusieurs fois le droit d'utiliser l'appareil de Gawain. Elle avait toujours considéré ça comme un grand honneur. Le blond était doué pour cet art, on ne pouvait le nier – il savait cadrer, jouer avec les lumières et les angles, et la seychelloise ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il en fasse son métier un jour.

Il en désigna une du doigt, et Océane sentit le torse de son ami contre son dos – il était définitivement plus grand qu'elle. Elle rougit et enfouie le bas de son visage dans la peluche qu'elle serrait contre elle, gênée par le contact. Pourtant, elle se concentra sur les paroles passionnées de son ami.

Elle fut d'ailleurs déçue quand on les appela pour l'apéritif – c'était beaucoup trop tôt ! Elle sentit la main de Gawain se poser sur sa tête, puis s'agripper à ses épaules pour l'attirer avec lui vers la salle à manger.

Le temps passait tellement vite lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble...

* * *

Mei-Lin trouvait que, depuis le bal de la Nouvelle Année, Océane n'était plus vraiment la même. Elle lui avait parlé de ce jeune homme, ce « Chat Noir » avec un petit sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu avant – mais c'était typiquement le type d'expression qu'elle avait pu apercevoir sur le visage de ses tuteurs. Oh, pourtant, elle la voyait toujours autant regarder en coin Gawain lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ou juste en cours – mais ils étaient toujours collés, ces trois-là. Mais même le jeune homme semblait parfois un peu ailleurs.

Les soirées réunissant le gratin de la ville et des alentours avaient lieu à chaque grande occasion. Chacun faisait un effort de tenue, et tous étaient masqués pour l'amusement. Et à chaque soirée, impossible de mettre la main sur Océane ou sur Gawain ! Ils se volatilisaient !

Cela avait le don d'ennuyer fortement la chinoise.

Ils méritaient qu'elle en prenne un pour taper sur l'autre.

* * *

Labybug et Chat Noir se parlaient à chacune de ces fameuses soirées, confortablement caché derrière leur anonymat. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien, dansaient ensemble, riaient, et apprenaient l'autre avec grand plaisir. Ils se découvraient nombre de points communs, ce qui les amusaient grandement.

Chat Noir commença après le fête de l'été à faire la cour à Ladybug. Elle fut d'abord gênée, puis repoussa gentiment le jeune homme, allant parfois même jusqu'à le taquiner lorsqu'elle lui répondait.

Chat Noir aimait Ladybug, mais peut-être Ladybug se rendrait-elle compte qu'elle aussi aimait Chat Noir.

Était-ce pour cette étincelle qu'ils croyaient reconnaître dans les yeux de leur partenaire ?

* * *

Mei-Lin s'inquiétait, à présent. Gawain comme Océane étaient dans une béatitude étrange qui se transformait peu à peu, au cours de l'année, en une sourde appréhension. Ils agissaient pourtant normalement l'un envers l'autre – à savoir Océane câlinant Gawain, les deux discutant avec passion de leurs dernières lectures, se voyant souvent et profitant de la présence de l'autre. Pourtant, dès que l'un détournait le regard, l'autre posait des yeux tantôt inquiets, tantôt résolus sur lui.

La jeune chinoise était sûre qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

Et elle était bien déterminée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Océane triturait les bords de sa robe avec inquiétude.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Son ventre se tordait sous l'angoisse ; mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Elle s'était piégée elle-même, et elle avait encore assez d'honneur pour ne pas fuir face au défi qui se présentait face à elle.

Bien cachée derrière son masque, elle patientait sur le balcon où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle entendait la musique derrière elle, discernait la voix d'un de ses frères – Alfred à n'en point douter –, sentait son cœur battre comme jamais et ses jambes flageoler. Pourtant elle restait là, bien droite, à fixer le jardin enneigé – comme l'année précédente. Elle portait toujours la même tenue, le même masque – et elle savait qu'il serait pareil à la première fois. Ils ne s'étaient pas consultés, pourtant ; ils avaient toujours portés des tenues variants selon les soirées. Mais ce soir-là, ce soir-là, tout était comme la première fois.

Presque tout.

Elle sentit une main agripper la sienne, et elle se tourna, plantant ses yeux noisettes dans ses si beaux yeux bleu.

« Vous m'avez fuit toute la soirée, my Lady. »

Son sourire était si taquin...

« Nullement. Je vous attendais ici, Chaton. » Elle détourna un instant le regard, rougissante.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle savait, bien sûr.

Ils savaient, même.

Comment auraient-ils pu se cacher de la personne qui les connaissait le plus ?

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'offrir une valse, my Lady ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans plus répondre. Elle sentait son bras autour de sa taille, qui la rapprochait de lui, et à cet instant même elle comprit qu'ils ne danseraient pas.

Ils s'observaient toujours, sans bouger, comme attendant un signe, un seul. Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule, près de son cou – leva un peu plus la tête. Il se baissa, et la main qu'il avait posé sur sa joue alla se caler derrière sa tête.

Océane savait qu'elle devait rougir comme jamais. Elle savait qu'on devait les regarder, de l'intérieur, se demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle savait que c'était potentiellement dangereux, que son cœur battait trop vite, que la panique grandissait en son être, que- Au Diable tout le reste ! Elle voulait juste...

Il l'embrassa.

Elle se laissa emporter, profiter, aimer. C'était doux, hésitant, timide.

Sa main grimpa d'elle-même derrière la tête du blond, et ses doigts défirent son masque alors même qu'elle sentait le sien tomber.

Chat Noir embrassait Ladybug quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais à présent, c'était Gawain et Océane qui s'embrassaient.

Pourtant ils ne se détachèrent pas immédiatement – ils voulaient juste en profiter, un peu, encore un peu.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois face à face, yeux dans les yeux, Océane cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle l'avait toujours su, que Gawain et Chat Noir était la même personne. Elle avait été déstabilisée, gênée, inquiète, amusée, amoureuse. Là, elle se découvrait apeurée par la suite des événements.

Pourtant, il lui sourit, lâcha sa taille et prit sa main.

« Merci, my Lady. Pour cette soirée et toutes les autres. »

Elle crut qu'il allait partir. La laisser ainsi. Elle sentait ses jambes la lâcher et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Passées et futures... » Ce ne fut qu'un souffle mais l'oreille tendue de la seychelloise capta pourtant ces trois petits mots.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, porta ses mains à sa bouche et... Éclata en sanglot.

« Idiot ! »

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi soulagée de sa vie.

Océane sentit Gawain l'enlacer et s'excuser doucement, et elle passa ses bras dans son dos, lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Océane... »

Elle ne rajouta rien, se pressant juste un peu plus contre lui.

Quelqu'un toussota dans leur dos.

Ils sursautèrent et se lâchèrent en rougissant – rougeurs qui s'accrurent en constatant que la personne en face d'eux n'était autre que Mei-Lin.

« Il y a du gui au-dessus de vous. » fit remarquer celle-ci avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. « Et je suis très heureuse pour vous ! »

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt, et ils purent l'entendre tenter de cacher le léger rire qui lui venait. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux pour constater que leur amie avait raison.

Leur regard se fixèrent encore une fois ; cette fois-ci, ce fut Océane qui fit le premier pas.

Ils restèrent sous cette branche de gui toute la soirée.

Pour toutes leurs soirées...

Passées et futures.

* * *

Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire encore... Fin pour une fois plutôt.

J'espère que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je vous embrasse ! *keur*

Oh, et, bien sûr, j'ai toujours un compte twitter et une page facebook pour les intéressés, le lien dans mon profil owo/


End file.
